


i like that youre broken, broken like me.

by orphan_account



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Suicide Attempt, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27298633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: peter was in his arms. the one he was living for. the one he loved. the one who was putting up with his sobbing mess of a breakdown.sonny.
Relationships: Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Peter Stone
Kudos: 7





	i like that youre broken, broken like me.

**Author's Note:**

> title in reference to broken by lovelytheband

peter was in his arms. the one he was living for. the one he loved. the one who was putting up with his sobbing mess of a breakdown. 

sonny. 

he never saw peter as a shadow of his father. he saw past peter's leather tough exterior that was nothing but a ruse. nothing but a mechanism to keep out those who tried to peer in. into his being, his thoughts, his hopes and dreams, his demons. 

sonny  _ knew  _ peter. 

he never really let him. and sonny never really sought out this level of intimacy in peter. it just came upon both of them, placed there by whatever higher power there was. 

it was fragile at first. their relationship. it felt like fine china, the slightest vibration causing it to shatter into millions of tiny, sharp pieces that would cut open both of them as they tried to clean it up with bare hands.

but now, it was something else. they felt so solid. a boulder. a boulder that could wreck havoc, destroying everything in its wake. they didnt care about the repercussions. 

sonny thought about it for a long time. sonny thought about everything for a long time. yet, this was… confusing. he usually found answers for everything when he contemplated long enough, but this was different. he had no answer. no definitive reason.

why had they found each other? why had peter trusted in sonny so much, given him the deepest parts of himself? what led to this? did it even matter?

peter was in his arms. sonny. who he was living for. living through this daily torture of the past coming back to haunt him. giving him so many reasons to give up. let go. say fuck it. 

but hes still here. in sonnys arms. crumbling.

and sonny was determined to sift through that rubble, to find that someone who made everything worth it. 

as peters mind was racing, a bumpy and winding road that felt like it never ended, never ceased to be. 

until it could. he couldnt stop himself. this time he knew the repercussions. 

sonny came over at the right time. peter didnt want to open the door, didnt want sonny to see him like this. this puddle, this mess of nothingness that felt like the world was on his shoulders, the world that beat him down over and over and over again, until it couldnt anymore and he couldnt even think straight and he didnt want to think anymore and

and

and when sonny knocked

and when peter opened the door 

and when sonny saw him with a gun loosely hanging on in his hand

he knew.

he suddenly knew what it felt to feel everything at once.

sonny had grabbed the gun, had set it down. away from them. sonny had held him. had told him things he needed to hear.

i love you

its not your fault

you arent alone

its not worth it

give it time

i love you

i love you

and everything felt okay.

everything felt like it could go on

and that he would be okay

and that it wasnt his fault

and that he wasnt alone

and he was worthy of love, of effort, of praise.

and that he was loved. even if it was only one person, it would be the person he cared about most in the worth. the person with his highest regard. the one that he couldnt imagine letting go of.

_ sonny. _


End file.
